


Fixation

by ladygray99



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:46:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pavel has a bit of a fixation and McCoy really doesn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fightyourdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fightyourdragon/gifts).



McCoy slid his hand down between his legs and weaved his fingers gently into Pavel’s hair. Pavel hummed and the sound radiated up from McCoy’s dick into his chest. He was spent, totally and thoroughly, twice over, but still Pavel’s lips were wrapped around his dick not so much sucking anymore as suckling. They moved slowly and gently, not trying to draw McCoy back to life but more just letting him know that Pavel was still there and content where he was.

McCoy had found it an odd habit at first, Pavel all of eighteen years and twelve hours old at the time, and already far more skilled than McCoy would have expected. Now he found it rather endearing. Pavel would stay down there, buried under the blankets, between his legs, his head on McCoy’s thigh, softened dick safely tucked into his mouth until he began to doze off for the night and McCoy’s dick finally slipped from his lips.

McCoy would wrestle him back up until his head was on the pillow and a soft smile was on his face. 

Pavel had tried to explain it once but only ended up mumbling in Russian. McCoy decided he didn’t really care. Having an eighteen year old in his bed already made him a dirty old man. And if Pavel had an insatiable oral fixation then that was just one more thing to love.


End file.
